Known nitroglycerin sprays include, for example, one prepared by filling a composition comprising nitroglycerin, propanediol, dehydrated ethanol and a propellant such as dichlorodifluoromethane (hereinafter referred to as a "flon gas") into a gas-pressurized container (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 10718/1966) and one prepared by filling a composition comprising nitroglycerin, a capric/caproic acid glycerin ester as the solvent for nitroglycerin and a propellant such as a flon gas into a gas pressurized container.
Conventional nitroglycerin sprays have defects such as a poor absorption of nitroglycerin thus sprayed, strong irritation of the oral mucosa and reduction in the amount of nitroglycerin sprayed each time with the reduction in the amount of the propellant in the sprayer after repeated spraying. Although these defects are quite disadvantageous for the medicinal preparations, they have not been overcome as yet.